Un si long chemin
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une histoire d'amitié qui devient progressivement une histoire amoureuse entre Ron Weasley et Harry Potter écrite pour la communauté 30 slash hp sur livejournal. POV Ron.
1. Cause toujours

**Disclaimer:** Le Potterverse est à JK Rowling - les thèmes des 30 slash à ZooMalfoy - me reste pas grand chose mais je m'en contenterai

**Note:** Tout d'abord, je ne voulais pas publier ceci ici, parce que ça ne pouvait que faire remarquer à quel point je me dispersais et que c'est maaaal !

Mais, la communauté 30 slash hp sur livejournal est aussi animée qu'un cimetière de voitures en plein automne - et d'autres ne se sont pas gênés à publier d'abord ici, donc bon...

C'est une histoire qui commence en parallèle avec la cinquième année du trio mais se concentre sur Ron et Harry (puisque c'est de slash qu'il s'agit). Je dis bien que c'est une histoire, parce que j'ai repris les thèmes imposés de la communauté pour écrire plusieurs petits chapitres (certains chapitres sont d'ailleurs vraiment minuscules)formant au final une histoire complète. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a pas un lemon à chaque chapitre, ces choses-là prennent du temps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'admirais par moment franchement Hermione de réussir non seulement à rester éveillée mais en plus à prendre des notes pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Binns était vraiment ce qui se faisait de plus assommant parmi tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard, y compris la massue du troll des cavernes !

Mais le cours du seul professeur fantôme de l'école de Sorcellerie était devenu depuis quelques temps mon préféré parce que je pouvais y consacrer la plus grande partie de mon temps à reposer discrètement mes yeux ou à me laisser dériver au pays des songes.

Je n'étais pas le seul à être dans un tel état de léthargie pendant les deux heures que durait notre leçon, Dean et Seamus n'étaient moins amorphes que moi, et même Neville laissait souvent tomber sa plume pour piquer un discret roupillon derrière ses livres de cours.

Mais le pire de nous tous, c'était certainement Harry.

Non pas qu'il ait passé son temps à rêvasser ou à dormir comme d'autres, dont moi, pouvaient le faire, mais parce qu'au contraire, il débordait d'une énergie agressive qui faisait tâche dans le ronron monotone des récits de Binns et du grattement énergique de la plume d'Hermione sur son parchemin.

Non, Harry ne rêvassait pas, Harry fulminait.

« Cause toujours, Binns, cause toujours… qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de la révolte des Gobelins de toute façon ! » l'entendais-je marmonner entre ses dents.

« Tout ce temps perdu ici pendant que l'autre cause, cause et cause encore ! Bon sang, j'ai tellement mieux à faire ailleurs… » poursuivait-il à voix toujours aussi basse.

Bien entendu, je pouvais comprendre son agitation, je savais tout comme lui que la plupart des cours n'étaient plus qu'une mascarade depuis que cette peau de vache d'Ombrage était devenue directrice. Mais nos BUSE approchaient et nous étions bien contraints d'assister aux cours.

Je savais évidemment que les cours n'étaient pas ce qui préoccupaient Harry, pas plus que les BUSE d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis qu'il était revenu de sa dernière séance d'Occlumancie avec Rogue.

Il avait eu beau jurer à Hermione que Rogue avait décidé qu'il était à présent en mesure de se débrouiller seul et que ça expliquait pourquoi il n'aurait plus de leçons, je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à la raison de cet arrêt.

Quelque chose qu'il ne me confiait pas.

Quelque chose qui le torturait, de jour comme de nuit.

« Harry, arrête, tu recommences à parler tout seul… » lui soufflai-je alors qu'il avait repris son monologue, pestant contre notre professeur.

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, à une telle vitesse que je crus voir un éclair traverser ses yeux verts.

Ce n'était certainement que le reflet d'une des bougies qui nous éclairaient dans notre classe trop sombre pour cette fin d'après-midi, mais j'avais réellement cru un instant que le feu brûlait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

« Lui aussi cause tout seul, et personne ne lui en fait la remarque ! » protesta-t-il en désignant la silhouette flottante de Binns.

« Tu crois que l'école continue à lui verser un salaire, même si c'est un fantôme ? »

Harry me regarda avec un léger sourire, et ça me lui allait bien mieux que la rage d'un peu auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Ron… Peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire avec des gallions de toutes manières ? Ca a besoin de quoi, un fantôme comme Binns ? »

« Mmmh… d'un baillon peut-être ? » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il étouffa un fou rire mais je n'avais pas sa volonté, et de le voir secoué de spasmes plus ou moins contrôlés mais totalement silencieux, j'eus moi aussi envie de rire, fort, très fort.

Trop fort !

Déjà les têtes de Seamus et de Parvati s'étaient tournées vers moi et je voyais bien au profil d'Hermione qu'elle poussait un soupir d'exaspération. Binns allait bien finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose et j'étais bon pour qu'il retire des points à Gryffondor… Mais tout à coup, mes rires s'évanouirent.

Harry avait collé sa main contre ma bouche et la pressait avec insistance en me faisant des yeux ronds.

Contre mes lèvres, je pouvais deviner les cicatrices causées par les « retenues particulières » d'Ombrage.

Et alors que le fantôme causait toujours, je n'entendais plus que le _thump thump thump thump_ de mon cœur battant dans mes oreilles.


	2. La santé TOUJOURS la santé

**Disclaimer:** JKR toujours JKR...

**Note:** Chapitre/thème 2 de mes 30 slash Ron/Harry, épouvantablement court, je sais...

* * *

« Franchement, Ron, tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, tu as vraiment l'air fiévreux. »

Hermione n'avait cessé de me harceler depuis que nous avions quitté le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, une demi-heure plus tôt, en me voyant sortir avec les joues un peu trop rouges et les yeux trop brillants.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Hermione, je te répète pour la quinzième fois que ça va très bien ! »

Je n'avais pas voulu être sec avec elle mais il y avait vraiment des moments où elle me tapait sur le système. Et maintenant était précisément un de ces moments-là.

« Très bien, fais ce que tu veux ! C'est ta santé après tout… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre dans une semaine si tu es trop malade pour jouer votre dernière rencontre de quidditch à cause d'un rhume que tu n'aurais pas soigné ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons avec un petit regard supérieur et courroucé et nous planta là, mon ami Harry et moi.

« Elle a raison, tu sais, vieux, la santé c'est important. » me dit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

Bougre d'imbécile !

Il était en train de se payer ma tête alors que c'était lui la cause de cette fièvre subite.

Lui et le souvenir de sa paume contre ma bouche…

Je me surprenais à rougir de nouveau mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu y faire ?

Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répliquer à mes amis, perdu que j'étais dans la découverte de nouvelles sensations défendues ?

Je ne pouvais rien dire, il n'y avait rien à expliquer, surtout pas à lui !

Ca devait être une fièvre oui, un refroidissement attrapé dans les cachots trop humides de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Oui, sans doute, un rhume certainement… Je vais… Je dois… voir Madame Pomfresh… tout de suite. » balbutiai-je en frottant mes mains moites contre ma robe.

Harry me regardait d'un air mi-étonné, mi-concerné.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Ron ? »

« Oui. Non. Justement non, je n'en suis pas sûr ! J'y vais, excuse-moi, vieux… Ma mère le dit toujours, la santé en premier, TOUJOURS la santé, c'est…euh… important. »

Je remontai mon sac sur mon épaule et dévalai les couloirs de toute la vitesse de mes longues jambes pour aller trouver à l'infirmerie ce dont j'avais certainement le plus besoin en ce moment, un refuge et une potion pour faire tomber ma fièvre.


	3. Ecoute moi

**Disclaimer:** Combien de fois peut-on taper "tout est à JKR" en une seule journée ? Plusieurs fois apparemment...

**Note:** Chapitre/thème 3 des mes 30 slash Ron/Harry, à peine plus que le précédent, c'est terrible...

* * *

« Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune, Weasley, vous n'avez rien du tout. »

Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'aurais pu répondre au ton sans appel de madame Pomfresh.. Elle m'avait déjà donné une gorgée généreuse de Pimentine qui avait fait fumer mes oreilles pendant plus d'une heure et m'avait inspecté ensuite avec sa baguette.

En dernier recours, devant mon insistance à trouver un remède à ma fièvre intérieure qui ne me quittait pas, elle m'avait fourré un thermomètre moldu dans la bouche qui avait eu au moins le mérite de me faire taire pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Mais au final, elle avait donc décrété que je _n'avais rien du tout_.

Je savais moi que c'était faux, mais à elle non plus je n'aurais rien pu dire…

Alors j'avais rejoint la tour des Gryffondor en traînant les pieds, les poings serrés dans les poches de ma robe élimée.

Passé le portrait de la grosse dame, j'avais été soulagé de constater que tout le monde était déjà parti manger dans la Grande Salle.

Pas d'Hermione ou de Ginny en vue pour m'assaillir de questions ou se moquer de mes joues qui ne pâlissaient pas.

Pas de Harry non plus.

Et c'était mieux, mieux ainsi.

Parce que je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter son regard vert tout de suite, pas maintenant, pas tant que je n'avais pas fait du rangement dans ma tête.

J'avais un peu faim (j'avais d'ailleurs TOUJOURS un peu faim), mais je préférais fouiller dans ma malle après une ou deux confiseries ayant échappé à ma dernière razzia plutôt que de descendre retrouver ma place à table.

Alors j'étais monté dans notre dortoir, j'avais enfilé en vitesse mon pyjama sans prendre la peine de me laver et, après m'être assuré avec dépit que ma malle ne recelait plus de trésors sucrés, m'étais laissé tomber sur toute la largeur de mon lit.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait en moi ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'affronter la simple idée d'avoir à regarder Harry dans les yeux sans ciller ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si perdu, au-delà de la fièvre que je croyais développer ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais… sale ?

Tout ça avait à voir avec le souvenir de la main d'Harry sur ma bouche…

Ou plutôt, la sensation de ses cicatrices sur sa paume.

J'avais eu, l'espace de ce très court instant qui avait duré entre lui et moi, l'envie irrépressible d'embrasser cette paume, de lécher les cicatrices, pour les absorber, pour les effacer.

C'était fou et c'était idiot !

Je savais fort bien que ça ne partirait pas ainsi, même si maman embrassait toujours légèrement mes bobos quand j'étais petit avant d'y donner un petit coup de baguette qui guérissait tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, mes baisers n'auraient jamais la même efficacité sur les blessures d'Harry que ne pouvait l'avoir l'essence de murlap, bien plus recommandée, et elle, autorisée…

Harry était mon ami, mon foutu meilleur ami ! Et comme il avait déjà risqué plusieurs fois sa vie pour moi, ou pour d'autres, Ginny en première ligne, ça n'aurait été que juste de vouloir l'apaiser un peu. Il était tellement nerveux, inquiet et colérique en ce moment, il portait un tel fardeau sur ses épaules, c'était trop, trop pour un seul garçon, trop pour lui…

J'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse le décharger un peu, j'aurais voulu lui dire merci, merci pour moi, merci pour mon père, merci pour Ginny et pour les autres, tous les autres.

J'aurais voulu lui crier ce merci, lui gueuler à la face pour qu'il comprenne à quel point ça comptait qu'il soit là, qu'il soit toujours là pour nous tous, mais qu'à présent, c'était mon tour, qu'il fallait enfin me laisser_ s'il te plaît s'il te plaît_ lui rendre un peu de tout ce qu'il nous donnait.

Je voulais croire que ce n'était que ça, que j'aspirais uniquement à aider ce garçon si chétif, moi qui devenait chaque été de plus en plus grand, que je ne faisais que de me comporter comme tout ami sincère l'aurait fait, en souhaitant annihiler ce sentiment d'écœurement qui semblait l'envahir par moment, que je voulais seulement l'épauler, être celui contre qui il pourrait se laisser aller.

Parce qu'il était mon ami et que c'était naturel !

Mon ami… 

Alors _pourquoi_, oh oui Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais sale et honteux ?

Pourquoi je me cachais bien vite sous mes draps en reconnaissant son pas pressé monter les escaliers ?

Pourquoi je feignais le sommeil en entendant la porte s'ouvrir devant lui ?

Et pourquoi je laissais échapper un petit ronflement si mal imité quand je le sentais si proche de moi, à ma droite, espérant qu'il s'en tiendrait là et me laisserait seul, sale et honteux…

« Ron… »

Va-t-en Harry, va-t-en, va-t-en, je ne mérite pas l'inquiétude dans ta voix, la bienveillance dans ton murmure !

« Ron, vieux… tu dors ? »

J'essayais d'arrêter les battements de mon cœur, les mêmes _thump thump thump_ qui avaient failli me trahir plus tôt.

« Ron, déconne pas, je sais que tu ne dors pas, je le sens ! »

Mais mes yeux restaient fermés, obstinément fermés. Je devinais mais ne voulais pas voir son profil si proche, soucieux et légèrement agacé.

« Ecoute-moi, merde… et cesse de faire semblant de dormir ! »

Non, toi, Harry, toi, écoute-moi…

Je voudrais te parler, pour la première, pour la dernière, pour la seule et unique fois.


	4. Le Bruit de la Neige sous tes Pas

**Disclaimer:** JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR !

**Note:** Chapitre/thème de mes 30 slash Ron/Harry, d'une longueur un peu moins ridiculement courte.

* * *

Evidemment, je n'avais rien dit. Je n'y étais pas arrivé.

Enfin, j'avais bien prononcé quelques mots mais ce n'était rien de ce que j'avais en tête, c'était des mots qui ne me coûtaient rien.

« Ca va Harry, je ne dors plus, tu peux arrêter de chuchoter maintenant. » avais-je grogné, d'une voix que je voulais encore endormie et un peu embêtée.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression qu'il m'avait pris en faute de quoi que ce soit…

Parce que je n'avais rien fait de mal, rien du tout !

J'étais fatigué, j'étais troublé, sans doute encore fiévreux et c'était cette fichue année de merde, avec la fuite de Dumbledore et les tensions qui régnaient dans l'école qui étaient cause de tout ce chambardement dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas Harry.

Ca ne pouvait pas toujours être Harry.

« Vieux, on se demandait quoi… Hermione aurait bien voulu monter elle-même pour s'assurer que tu étais bien allé voir Madame Pomfresh, mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais si c'était moi. »

Ne pas répondre à ça, Weasley, tu n'as pas de préférences, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Hermione, ça n'aurait rien changé, vrai ?

Vrai !

« Je vais mieux, elle m'a donné de la Pimentine et m'a conseillé de me reposer. » Menteur ! « Donc, je crois que je ferais mieux de sauter le repas de ce soir et de dormir jusqu'à demain matin. »

Harry s'installa sur le bord de mon lit et étendit le bras.

Pour me toucher.

Il posa sa main sur mon front et me regarda un instant de toute l'intensité dont ses yeux verts étaient capables.

Je sais qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai supplié très fort Merlin que mon meilleur ami n'ait pas appris la Legilimancie avec Rogue, parce que les mille images qui me venaient à l'esprit, en cet instant, sa paume chaude appliquée sur mon visage brûlant, ne pouvaient être en aucun cas confondus avec des délires fiévreux.

« Et tu dis qu'elle t'a donné de la Pimentine ? Pour faire tomber ta fièvre ? »

Je hochai désespérément la tête, n'ayant pas la moindre confiance en ma bouche pour qu'elle articule un son distinct.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça t'ait fait le moindre effet. Tu couves quelque chose, vieux, faut prendre soin de toi ! »

Sans un mot, je remontai sur moi mes couvertures et grommelai le _merci_ le plus intelligible dont je me sentais capable, retenant mon souffle et les battements de mon cœur, essayant une fois encore de feindre le sommeil.

« Je peux aller te chercher du bouillon, si tu veux ? Ou un sandwich aux cuisines ? »

Je poussai un soupir qui voulait dire non et m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mon lit.

« Je vais descendre prévenir Hermione et Ginny que tu te reposes. Elles étaient quand même un peu inquiètes de ne pas te voir au dîner. Et puis, je reviendrai lire un peu près de toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire oui, je ne pouvais pas dire non, alors j'ai juste grogné, devenant à nouveau incapable de former des mots qui ne trahissent pas mes pensées.

Je gardai les paupières fermées jusqu'à ce que j'entende le pas d'Harry dévaler les escaliers.

J'avais peu de temps devant moi pour m'endormir avant son retour et il FALLAIT pourtant que je dorme.

Parce que tout était vague, cotonneux, irréel autour de moi et en moi. Mes poumons me brûlaient, mes yeux me piquaient si forts, mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient sans raison aucune.

C'était la fièvre n'est-ce pas ?

Etrangement, alors que je pensais que ma fébrilité m'empêcherait de fermer les yeux, je me sentis plonger dans un gouffre profond et opaque peu de temps après qu'Harry ait quitté la pièce.

Je dormais sans doute parce que je suis tout à fait certain que ma chambre n'était pas couverte de neige au moment où je m'étais mis au lit.

Tout comme j'étais sûr que l'hiver était loin, loin derrière moi, que la fin de l'année était proche, que c'était le mois de mai et qu'il faisait déjà chaud dehors aux petites heures de l'aube.

J'en étais intimement conscient, et pourtant, la neige tout autour de moi avait l'air si vraie, froide sans doute, mais si fraîche sur mes joues en feu.

J'étais à genoux dans la neige épaisse.

Je passais mes mains partout sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, agrippant à pleines poignées mes mèches rouges qui m'exposaient si facilement dans cette immensité blanche.

J'étais seul mais j'entendais des voix.

Deux voix.

Celle d'Hermione, aiguë et paniquée.

Et celle d'Harry, plus grave, plus résignée.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je me remette sur mes pieds et que je suive ces voix, que je retrouve mes amis.

Je le savais, mais j'ignorais où je devais aller, quel chemin il fallait suivre.

La neige était retombée, recouvrant les traces de pas des deux personnes qui m'appelaient.

Qui m'appelaient !

Moi, Ronald Weasley.

Et j'étais bien incapable de décider vers quelle voix aller et quelle autre voix ignorer.

Parce que je voulais entendre encore ces deux voix me parler, me dire à quel point il était important que j'arrive jusqu'à elles, à quel point j'étais important pour elles.

Pour elles deux, ces deux voix amies, familières.

Mais mes oreilles ne me trompaient pas et mes sens m'avertissaient qu'elles étaient trop lointaines, trop opposées pour que je puisse rejoindre d'abord l'une et l'autre ensuite.

Il faudrait choisir.

Il ME faudrait choisir.

Et je ne savais pas comment, sur quels critères, pourquoi celle-ci ou celui-là, j'étais perdu. Et la neige si fraîche un peu plus tôt me glaçait à présent le corps et le sang.

C'était moi, la voix égarée dans l'immensité blanche, c'était moi la voix muette qui n'avait plus la force de rugir, de gronder, de faire le boucan qu'il faudrait pour signaler ma présence.

J'allais geler sur place.

Et j'allais mourir, un peu, beaucoup, parce que je n'avais pas su auquel des deux répondre.

J'allais disparaître sous la neige, aussi sûrement que mes membres pâlissaient à présent et que ma tignasse écarlate devait déjà être recouverte de cette pellicule poudreuse qui me rendrait invisible aux yeux de ceux qui me cherchaient.

Qui me cherchaient…

Elle et Lui.

Sa voix à elle, aiguë et paniquée.

Sa voix à lui, grave, concernée, proche, chaleureuse, rassurante.

Le bruit.

Le bruit de la neige sous ses pas.

Ses pas à Lui.

Que je reconnaissais, parce que je les avais entendu mille fois sans jamais vraiment les écouter.

Il était venu pour moi.

Il m'avait cherché et m'avait trouvé.

Harry.

Et ma gorge immobile qui récupère son souffle et qui regagne la force de crier, de supplier, de prier.

Harry, Harry, je suis ici, ici, s'il-te-plaît, Harry… 

Et soudain, plus de neige, plus de brûlure glacée sur mes jambes, mes bras et mon torse, plus de blancheur argentée me coupant les rétines, plus de bruit, plus de pas.

Une main, à nouveau sur mon front, et la voix un peu rauque d'un garçon que je connais.

« Chut, Ron, réveille-toi, ce n'est rien, c'est fini, c'était juste un cauchemar… »


	5. Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer: **Presque la dernière fois que je tape JKR aujourd'hui, yippie !

**Note:** Chapitre/thème 5 de mes 30 slash Ron/Harry, ça avance tout doucement...

* * *

Je m'étais efforcé de ne pas trop repenser à mon rêve étrange, ni à l'effet troublant que la main d'Harry avait eu sur moi.

Nous passions nos BUSE et je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tiré jusqu'à présent, en partie grâce à Hermione, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Avant ça, la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch m'avait permis de gagner un tout petit peu de cette confiance en moi qui me faisait tellement défaut.

« Weasley est notre roi » sonnait encore parfois à mes oreilles, et le départ triomphal de mes frangins avait placé notre famille de rouquins sous les feux de l'attention générale.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était plaisant, mais c'était différent.

Je quittais enfin, pour une fois, un peu l'ombre d'Harry.

Evidemment, ça c'était au dehors, hors du confort douillet de notre dortoir de Gryffs de cinquième année, que nous chauffions encore comme en plein hiver alors que l'été était presque là.

C'était en partie la faute de Dean et de Seamus.

Ils avaient décidé tous les deux de gagner quelques gallions en se lançant dans la fabrication, et la vente, de t-shirts et de foulards bariolés.

Seamus avait été très impressionné par le sens des affaires de mes frangins et s'était mis dans la tête de, lui aussi, faire du commerce.

Après avoir passé des soirées entières dans la salle commune à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait développer comme produit qui ne soit pas en concurrence directe avec les boîtes à flemme des jumeaux, il avait fini par partir dans une crise de fous rires en apercevant Dean qui descendait du dortoir en bas de pyjama et t-shirt particulièrement coloré.

Thomas avait haussé les épaules et rejoint le groupe des quatrième où plusieurs voix, dont celle de ma sœur, s'étaient élevées pour vanter l'originalité du t-shirt.

Quand Dean avait expliqué aux frères Crivey, qui savaient apparemment de quoi il était question, qu'il l'avait teint lui-même pour camoufler les brûlures du fer à repasser de sa mère, Seamus avait crié eurêka – ce qui devait être une expression de joie empruntée chez son moldu de père – et s'était précipité sur Dean en lui parlant de matières premières et de pourcentage.

Depuis, une bassine chauffait en permanence sur le poêle à bois central de notre dortoir et Dobby avait juré de ne jamais laver les t-shirts constellés d'arc-en-ciel que mes deux potes avaient mis à sécher.

Je n'étais pas vraiment fanatique de leurs exploits artistiques et avait poliment refusé l'offre de Seamus de raviver l'orange de mon plus vieux t-shirt des Canons, mais ça les occupait et ça intriguait Neville, qui trouvait un excellent dérivatif dans le mélange des couleurs pour faire retomber la pression de ses BUSEs.

Moi, de mon côté, j'étais heureux de voir que l'animation du dortoir nous permettait un peu d'oublier les désastres en série qui frappaient notre maison.

McGonagall était à Ste Mangouste, Hagrid et Dumbledore étaient en fuite, et Harry dormait plus mal que jamais.

Hermione et moi ne savions plus trop quoi lui dire pour apaiser la colère dévorante qu'il nourrissait contre Ombrage.

Donc, j'étais particulièrement reconnaissant envers Thomas et Finnigan de nous offrir l'occasion de penser à autre chose qu'à notre dernière épreuve de BUSE qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Tout plutôt que de replonger dans des bouquins ou de regarder Harry broyer du noir.

Les t-shirts de Seamus et Dean étaient, à mon goût, plutôt moches, mais leur avaient déjà rapporté de quoi passer des commandes spéciales auprès de Lee Jordan, toujours en contact avec les meilleurs _fournisseurs_, dont mes frères, à l'extérieur.

Et c'est ainsi que, ce soir, après avoir tous quitté la salle commune, nous avions rejoint les lits de Neville et de Dean, sur lesquels les mecs avaient étalé un échantillonnage impressionnant de provisions.

Je lorgnais avec envie les chocogrenouilles et espérais avoir le temps de leur faire un sort avant que Seamus détermine si oui ou non, ils feraient partie du partage.

Harry, lui, fixait la bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite repérée, hypnotisé que j'étais par tout le chocolat que j'avais sous les yeux mais j'entendis le raclement de gorge de mon ami à côté de moi et me tournai vers lui pour voir ce qu'il me voulait.

« Pas le genre de chose qui ferait plaisir à Hermione, ça, pas vrai vieux ? »

Neville me jeta un regard un peu terrifié, croyant peut-être que j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir oublié que j'étais Préfet et que j'allais tous les envoyer en retenue et confisquer les sucreries.

Ce qui, je l'avoue, était bien tentant.

Mais pas le moins du monde envisageable !

Je haussai les épaules en soufflant qu'elle n'avait pas à tout savoir et Seamus m'envoya une claque retentissante dans le dos.

« Bien dit, Weasley ! Les femmes, ça fourre toujours leur nez dans les affaires des mecs quand ça devrait plutôt penser à se le repoudrer. Moi, je jure qu'on est bien mieux sans ! »

Dean éclata de rire derrière lui.

« Dis plutôt que t'as une dent contre les nanas depuis que tu t'es fait plaquer par Lavande ! »

« Oh, ta gueule, Thomas ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je raconte à Ron ici présent sur quelle nana en particulier tu te fais actuellement les dents… »

« Bordel, Finn', t'es vraiment une sale petite fripouille ! » s'écria Dean en se jetant, les poings en avant, sur notre pote irlandais.

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi, d'un seul coup, ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains, préoccupé que j'étais par le silence d'Harry.

Neville n'avait pas l'air d'être plus au courant que moi mais il essayait tant bien que mal de ramener le calme dans le dortoir en tenant à bout de bras les épaules de Dean et de Seamus.

Peut-être qu'après tout, il fallait leur rappeler que j'étais _aussi_ préfet.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? C'est pas assez que Rusard et Ombrage travaillent de concert pour nous ruiner notre année et que le Ministère nous prive de tous nos profs corrects ? Merde, les mecs ! McGo est à l'hosto, Hagrid a fichu le camp et Dumbledore aussi ! Ca vous suffit pas ? Faut qu'un des deux nous fasse tous expulser pour que vous soyez satisfaits ? »

Ca devait faire des semaines que je n'avais plus formé une phrase aussi longue. Inconsciemment, je crois, j'avais dit tout ça en caressant mon insigne du bout des doigts et je ne sais pas si ça me rendait menaçant ou juste ridicule mais ça avait apaisé la mauvaise humeur soudaine de mes amis.

Pour preuve, Seamus manqua d'étouffer Dean contre lui en lui soufflant un truc à l'oreille qui fit sourire l'autre, puis, sortit de dessous son lit cinq petits verres qu'il s'empressa de remplir de whisky.

Il nous les fit passer, les tenant serrés entre ses index et majeur et chacun prit le verre sans dire un mot.

Je regardai un instant Harry vider le sien d'un trait et retenir un éternuement avant de goûter le mien et de décider que j'étais un homme.

Le premier verre fut très vite suivi par un deuxième, que même Neville accepta sans rechigner, mais ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième que nous nous assîmes tous par terre, moi le dos coincé contre la bassine où Dean préparait ses teintures et Harry juste en face, frôlant mes chevilles de ses pieds nus.

L'alcool et la chaleur de la pièce aidant, il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que nous nous déshabillions tous, ne conservant que t-shirts et boxers, imitant tous Harry qui avait le premier fait tomber son pull-over.

Moi je commençais à être bien, peut-être saoul, mais bien.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à la mine furieuse que ferait Hermione si elle nous voyait comme ça, mais surtout, j'essayais de nier le picotement que je ressentais le long de ma jambe à chaque fois que les orteils d'Harry raclaient ma peau.

Nous étions chacun dans notre coin, balbutiant des âneries plus ou moins intelligibles quand Seamus leva les deux mains en l'air pour demander le silence.

« Putain les gars, vous êtes mes meilleurs potes, j'vous jure ! Y a rien qui compte plus que vous, j'vous aime les mecs, sin-sincèr… plus que tout au monde ! »

Neville et Dean lui répondaient en gloussant stupidement et moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer le filet de bave qui dégoulinait le long de son menton en me demandant s'il fallait lui dire de l'essuyer.

Seul Harry ne souriait pas.

Il murmurait dans son coin. « C'est ça, Finnigan, tes meilleurs potes… jusqu'à ce que la Gazette décrète que l'un de nous est cinglé et que ta môman te déconseille de lui causer. Foutu hypocrite ! »

Heureusement pour l'ambiance dans le dortoir, je semblais être le seul à voir entendu Harry, mais je savais que si nous ne changions pas de sujet vite fait, il exploserait, comme il avait la fâcheuse manie de le faire à tous moments avec Hermione et moi.

« Cool, Seamus, t'as raison, on est tous potes. Ca veut dire que tu peux tout nous raconter alors ? »

« Yep, Weasley, tout ce que je sais, je le ra-raconte à mes potes. » répondit-il, en essuyant enfin son menton.

« OK, dans ce cas-là, raconte-nous comment ça se passait avec Lavande alors… » terminai-je, tandis que Neville gloussait de plus belle.

« Ron, vieux, tu sais où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal, toi ! » intervint Dean en surveillant son ami rougissant.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est si terrible, la Brown ? » repris-je innocemment.

Evidemment, je savais certaines choses, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'entendre encore une fois le témoignage de Seamus, la rumeur avait déjà bien fait son boulot. Mais ça ne me déplaisait pas de connaître un peu plus de détails sur les raisons de la réputation de Lavande.

C'était le genre d'informations qu'un type de 16 ans se devait de posséder – et de partager – et qui me permettrait d'oublier un instant que je n'avais jamais pris garde à quel point les jambes d'Harry étaient maigres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux sa-savoir sur mon ex, Weasley ? Si c'est vraiment la sa-sa-salope qu'elle a l'air d'être ? Ouais, Lavande est une pétasse allumeuse, c'est c-clair, qui aime vachement qu'on lui répète à quel point elle est jo-jolie et comme ses cheveux sont doux, et comme elle sent b-bon… Tout ce tas de conneries qu'aiment les gonzesses. »

« Tsss… » chuchota Dean en secouant la tête.

Ce qui fit se tourner Seamus vers lui. « Ouais, la tienne aussi, tu v-ve-verras ! Quand elle aura compris qu'elle te tient par les couilles, faudra que tu l'abreuves toute la journée de c-compliments plus crétins les uns que les autres ! Et gnagnagna, comme ses yeux sont lumineux et ses tâches de rousseur cha-charmantes, etc… »

Je me demandais de qui Seamus parlait, n'étant même pas au courant que Dean s'était trouvé une fille et je fus étonné, en le regardant, de constater que les mecs à peau sombre comme lui pouvaient aussi perdre leurs couleurs.

Mais je n'y pris pas vraiment garde parce que Seamus avait recommencé sa tirade à propos de Lavande et que, même si je la trouvais gentille mais inintéressante, elle était suffisamment blonde et bien roulée pour que je sois curieux.

« Lavande Brown est une garce, les po-potes. Elle te f-fait croire que tu vas avoir droit au gr-gros lot, mais en fin de compte, tu p-peux même pas lui fou-fourrer ta langue en bouche et dès que tes mains veulent pa-passer sous sa blouse, elle g-gueule comme une dingue. M-mais par contre, te balancer ses loches s-sous le nez, ça elle aime faire ! »

Plus Seamus s'emportait au sujet de Lavande, plus il bégayait et ça devenait pénible à suivre, mais il se tut d'un seul coup, recrachant son whisky par les narines, quand Neville lança : « Oui, mais, et l'amour dans tout ça ? C'est quand même bien d'être amoureux, non ? »

Ce qui fit grincer des dents Harry et replongea Dean dans son verre.

Moi je pouvais comprendre la question de Nev', même si je n'aurais jamais osé la poser, au risque me voir tatouer d'un « puceau » indélébile sur le front.

Seamus récupéra sa voix pour demander, assez sournoisement, à Neville s'il savait seulement de quoi il parlait, ce à quoi mon copain annonça en bredouillant qu'il allait se coucher.

Dean grommela qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il le dise, ce qui me fit m'interroger une nouvelle fois sur la nana avec qui il sortait, mais avant que je ne me retourne vers lui, il avait aussi filé derrière les tentures de son lit à baldaquin.

Seamus rampa plus qu'il ne marcha vers son côté du dortoir et je fus donc le seul à entendre Harry murmurer qu'il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait, l'amour.

Ce qui me blessa bien plus fort que de m'apercevoir que personne n'avait attendu ma réponse à moi.

Je fus le dernier à me mettre au lit.

Tandis que j'écoutais la respiration saccadée d'Harry à côté de moi qui luttait avec ses cauchemars, j'essayais mentalement de former dans ma tête une représentation physique de ce que pouvait être l'amour.

Et je ne voyais qu'Harry.


	6. Mourir

**Disclaimer :** A JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc... Les thèmes sont à ZooMalfoy

**Note : **Après un retard immense, un chapitre, hélas, minuscule... Tout avance à pas petits petits, mais ça avance, je vous assure. Ca ne s'emballera par contre qu'à partir du chapitre 10, donc patience à ceux qui lisent (mais ils ont appris à être patients s'ils me lisent encore - merci !)

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut la dernière fois avant longtemps, cette nuit-là, que je pensai à Harry avec un autre sentiment que l'amitié soucieuse que je lui réservais habituellement, un sentiment que, malgré ma réalisation brumeuse après la question de Neville, je ne voulais pas encore appeler amour.

Dans l'école, les évènements se précipitaient, Ombrage dépassait toutes les bornes imaginables, Harry plongeait tête la première dans l'inconscience dangereuse, même Hermione n'arrivait plus à lui faire entendre raison.

Quelque part, je le comprenais, j'aurais renversé toutes les barricades si, à la place de Sirius, ça avait été lui que j'avais vu en péril.

Lui.

Ou Hermione.

Ou Ginny.

Ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui m'ait été proche.

C'est du moins ce que j'essayais de me dire. En théorie, ça aurait sans doute été des plus exacts. C'était des plus exacts !

En pratique, je sais que quand mon père avait été attaqué par le serpent, j'avais regardé, avec mes frères, Dumbledore prendre les choses en main. Plus tard, c'était Fred qui avait menacé de quitter la maison de Sirius, tout vêtu de son pyjama qu'il était, bouillant de colère, de rage et d'impatience, tandis que je n'étais que silencieux et concentré sur l'attente.

J'aurais suivi Harry n'importe où pour me porter au secours de n'importe qui.

Je ne l'aurais pas devancé, non, mais suivi toujours. C'était ce que je faisais depuis le début, après tout.

Donc, quand Harry parla de Sirius et du Ministère, je fis ce que j'avais à faire, me rangeai à ses côtés.

C'était évidemment parce que j'étais soucieux des risques pris par les autres que je m'opposai farouchement à l'idée qu'Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville nous suivent, il n'y avait rien du glorieux _Harry et moi contre le monde entier_ à ce moment-là.

Quand Luna nous opposa l'idée des Sombrals, je fus furieux qu'aucun d'eux n'entende raison, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas, eux, ce que c'était de suivre Harry, ils n'avaient pas connu les araignées, eux.

Mais ils étaient butés, Ginny la première, à un point que c'était désespérant de voir à quel point elle se foutait de mon droit d'aînesse.

J'avais renâclé à accepter la venue des autres, Harry plus encore, mais peut-être n'étions nous pas trop peu de six pour affronter ce que la nuit nous réservait.

Au moment de monter nos bêtes invisibles, nous n'étions pas préparés à rencontrer la mort à l'autre bout du voyage.


	7. Un sourire de toi

**Disclaimer :** A tous ceux cités dans le chapitre précédent... Hélas, vous n'y trouverez pas mon nom.

**Note :** Chapitre 7 de mon Ron/Harry, à peine plus long que le précédent, débordant en plus de questionnement hétéro, parce que oui, il faut bien parler d'Hermione...

Le chapitre 8 ne tardera pas (est-ce une promesse ? oui oui oui !)

Bonne lecture (à nouveau) !

**oOoOoOo**

De la nuit au Ministère, nous avons tous des raisons de vouloir garder le silence.

Moi je me tais à cause de ma honte. J'ai honte, ouais. Tellement fort que ça me dévore, que j'ose à peine croiser le regard des autres, même s'il le faut, même si _nous_ seuls pouvons comprendre.

_Nous_ seuls pouvons envisager la colère d'Harry qui refuse de se muer en tristesse. Je sais que tant qu'il a la colère, il n'a besoin de nulle compassion, qu'il n'a nulle excuse à donner. Ca le brûle pourtant, je le vois à chaque fois qu'il vient nous rendre visite à l'infirmerie, il voudrait demander pardon pour mes bras, pardon pour Hermione qui aurait pu mourir, pardon pour le nez cassé de Neville, pardon pardon à tous.

Il ne le fait pas, me serre l'épaule avec les joues plus blanche que de la craie, apporte sans discontinuer chocogrenouilles et patacitrouilles.

Hermione retient ses larmes à chaque fois, elle voudrait tant pouvoir le serrer contre elle, lui offrir toutes les absolutions qu'il rejette, parce qu'elle me la dit, et qu'elle a raison une fois encore, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Comment pouvions-nous comprendre, enfants fous, que nous n'étions que des jouets !

Quand j'y repense, j'essaie vainement de me mettre dans la tête de Ginny, elle, parmi nous tous, sait intimement ce que c'est d'être manipulé par cet homme. J'y arrive mal, ma sœur a claquemuré toutes les émotions que ce nouvel échec éveille en elle.

J'aimerais en parler à Hermione : si elle sait ce que pense une Cho Chang, elle devine forcément les tourments de ma cadette, mais _parler_ à Hermione, c'est lui avouer mon humiliation, ma gêne d'avoir été si sot, si ridicule, si inutile.

Ils étaient beaux mes rêves, Harry et moi contre le monde entier ! Anéantis par une masse spongieuse, une boule de gélatine plus petite qu'un chou : Ronald Weasley mis K.O. par un cerveau, ô gloire évanouie !

Je m'abstiens donc, malgré ses regards et ses sourires. Je l'entends gémir parfois la nuit, me doute qu'elle doit ressentir une vraie souffrance physique, cela ajouté aux cauchemars que nous nous partageons tous deux, face à face sur nos lits de laissés pour compte.

Moi j'ai modérément mal. Je me hais, c'est évident, je voudrais être là pour soutenir Harry, lui apporter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui le fasse se sentir moins lourd.

Pas facile quand on est cloué à un lit.

Puisque je ne peux pas aider Harry, je détourne mon attention sur Hermione qui n'attend que ça de ma part, que je parle, que je me confie… Evidemment, elle doit déjà avoir analysé tout ce que je ressens, depuis le temps qu'elle m'observe.

« Hermione ? »

« Mmh, oui Ron ? »

« Tu as encore mal ? »

« Non, je… »

Elle remonte sur elle ses couvertures, laisse apparaître un pied que je n'avais jamais imaginé aussi petit, qu'elle agite nerveusement.

« Non, je n'ai plus vraiment mal. Et toi ? »

Elle m'a menti, j'ignore totalement pourquoi elle fait ça, ce qui la pousse à dissimuler alors qu'elle doit forcément être consciente de notre situation, du fait que d'où je suis, j'entends ses moindres soupirs.

Dire que ça fait une semaine que je me retiens de péter au lit en craignant qu'elle s'en aperçoive à cause du bruit ! Et elle fait comme si je ne me rendais compte de rien ?

Soit.

« Je n'ai pas mal, juste quelques cauchemars. »

« Ah oui, ça… » soupire-t-elle – et j'entends son fichu soupir, bon sang – « …les cauchemars ne me lâchent pas non plus. On devrait peut-être demander une potion sans rêves à Madame Pomfresh ? »

Elle m'a dit ça avec telle douceur, d'un ton tellement concerné, que je retiens du bout des lèvres ma satisfaction amère : elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'accueille mes cauchemars comme on se soumet à la punition, que j'ai été idiot et mérite largement mes mauvais rêves…

« Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre une potion de plus, je vais finir par croire que je ne me nourris plus que de médicaments et de chocogrenouilles ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de chocogrenouilles… »

Et hop, je déchire l'emballage et engloutis en une seule bouchée le batracien chocolaté à son premier et unique saut.

De l'autre côté de mon lit, Hermione éclate de rire.

Ca fait vachement du bien de la voir hoqueter d'amusement, même si je voudrais lui dire de s'arrêter pour qu'elle ne réveille pas la douleur à sa poitrine. Quand elle cesse de rire, elle me renvoie un sourire que je pourrais presque qualifier de gracieux, en me disant : « Ne te tracasse pas pour Harry, Dumbledore ne le laissera pas tomber. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi ou à elle qu'elle demande de ne plus s'inquiéter, mais je vais essayer de la croire pour que ça lui fasse du bien à elle aussi.

« Ouaip, il n'est pas tout seul, je sais. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, maintenant… »

Elle hoche la tête, souffle la chandelle sur sa table de nuit, le son de ses draps, changés une heure auparavant, craque à mes oreilles. Elle a raison, je ne dois pas me tracasser pour Harry.


End file.
